


I miss you

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Harley sighs as he left his last class of the day, he was clearly exhausted with the week, can’t wait to get back to the compound to spend time with Peter. He unlocks his phone and video calls Peter, he rather see his smiles on the phone rather than walking alone back to his dorm. Within 3 rings Peter picks up his call.





	I miss you

Harley sighs as he left his last class of the day, he was clearly exhausted with the week, can’t wait to get back to the compound to spend time with Peter. He unlocks his phone and video calls Peter, he rather see his smiles on the phone rather than walking alone back to his dorm. Within 3 rings Peter picks up his call.

“Hey there baby!” Peter greets him.

“Hey babe, what are you up to?’ Harley replies him as he walks out from his campus.

“Homework. Where you at baby?” Peter asked cheerfully.

“Walking back to the dorm room. Where you at babe?” Harley asked.

“Home. What time you coming over?” Peter asked as he lays his head on his desk.

“I’ll reach by 7pm. Meet me at the compound?” Harley asked as he walks up the step.

“Sure thing baby. Are you going to drive here or take a cab?” Peter asked him.

“Most probably drive, Steve wants to work on the car over the weekend.” Harley said as he fish out his keys and unlock his dorm door.

“Sure thing, then you might reach early right?” Peter asked him.

“If I leave now. I’ll take a quick shower and pack my bag alright. I’ll call you once I’m out.” Harley said as he dumps his bag.

“Okay, see you baby.” Peter said as he hangs up the call.

Harley went off for a quick shower, he went back to his room and dries his hair, he packs his bag, grabbing his hoodie and his car keys and off he went to the car park. Harley starts his car, and turn up the music, he took a deep breath and drove off. While stuck in traffic, Harley calls Peter again, he smiles when Peter picks up within 5 rings.

“Sorry baby, was in the bathroom.” Peter greets him.

“It’s okay love, are you getting ready to go to the compound?” Harley asked him.

“Yeah, I might be slightly late though, May needs my help for now.” Peter sighs.

“It’s okay baby, I can catch a nap first before you come alright.” Harley smiles at him.

“May made your favourite. I’ll bring it over too.” Peter said.

“Yes please, did she made apple pies too?” Harley asked.

“You guess?” Peter grins.

“Obviously yes.” Harley chuckles.

“Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it right!” Peter laughs.

“Yes! I love May so much!” Harley chuckles.

“More than you love me?” Peter teased him.

“If only you made pies as good as hers, then yes.” Harley chuckles as he continues his drive.

“Fine, I’m not bringing them along.” Peter huffs.

“Don’t you dare. Or no cuddling with you.” Harley replies.

“Peter! Are you done! Don’t forget to bring the pie for Harley!” Aunt May shouts from the kitchen.

“See May loves me. Thank you May!” Harley shouts at his phone.

“Anything for you, Love!” May shouts back from the kitchen.

“See, May loves me so much.” Harley teased him.

“Then you can cuddle with May then.” Peter huffs.

“Fine, I love you more than May alright.” Harley chuckles as he makes a turn.

“I’m reaching the compound soon. Call me once you leave the house.” Harley said.

“Sure thing baby, see you. I love you.” Peter said.

“I larb you Harley!” May said as she appears on the camera.

“I larb you too May, but love you the most Peter.” Harley smiles as he hangs up.

Harley parks his car in the basement, where he bumps into Bucky and Steve fixing one of Tony’s many car. He smiles at them as he walks up to them.

“Sup pops!” Harley greets Steve.

“Hey Father in law.” Harley chuckles as Bucky slides under the car.

“Hey kid!” Steve said.

“Hey Harls!” Bucky said as he stood up, cleaning his hands.

“You’re early today.” Steve said.

“Yeah, class ended early. Where’s Tony?” Harley asked.

“In the lab, with Bruce. I made food. Have it first alright.” Steve said.

“Is Peter coming over?” Bucky asked.

“He is. But he will be late.” Harley replies him.

“And he’s bringing apple pie.” Harley said.

“Yes apple pie!” Bucky chuckles.

“ I sure hope May packs more.” Harley chuckles.

“Alright you go on and take a nap first. Once Peter reached, I’ll ask him to head to your room.” Steve say as he pushed Harley along.

“Alright, see you dads soon.” Harley said as he slings his bag on his shoulders.

Harley went to his room, he dumps his bag and falls flat on his bed, with that he falls asleep. Harley didn’t realise that Peter had arrived and he had snuggled up against Harley. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, it was 7pm when Harley woke up, he smiles when he saw Peter in his arms. He kissed Peter’s head and Peter stirred awake.

“Hey.” Peter yawns.

“Hey.” Harley chuckles.

“I missed you.” Peter said as he snuggles closer to Harley, inhaling his scent.

“And I miss you too babe.” Harley said as he kissed his forehead.

“Harley! Bucky is eating your pie right now!” Steve voice filled their bedroom.

“Cuddling can wait! My pie!” Harley said as he jumps out of bed and runs out of his room. Petter just chuckles in bed.


End file.
